


Dungeon Raiders

by xerogravity



Category: INFINITE (Band)
Genre: Costlemark Tower (Final Fantasy XV), Friendship, Gen, Mentioned Lee Sungjong, Mentioned Nam Woohyun, exploring dungeons, mentioned Lee Howon | Hoya, not really ffxv though
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-21
Updated: 2020-04-21
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:14:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,840
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23777446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xerogravity/pseuds/xerogravity
Summary: As they went further into the tower, Myungsoo wondered if it was too late to send out an SOS.
Kudos: 2





	Dungeon Raiders

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own the group nor ffxv.

  


  


  


"If I see another spider, I am going to lose it."

"Ah, hyung, don't be that way! C'mon, I'm sure we're almost there."

Myungsoo sidestepped Sungyeol who darted past him to escape an enraged Sungkyu. Not for the first time, he wondered if he should've let Sungyeol drag him along so easily. As he watched Sungkyu put the other in a headlock, maniacal grin looking just a tad bit too bloodthirsty, Myungsoo decided that he didn't regret it.

Sitting down on the dusty stone floor, Myungsoo figured this spot was good enough for resting, it wasn't like there was an abundance of clean, monster-free rooms nearby. Well, there was one but Sungyeol wasn't careful about how he dispatched a Flan, so not only was it splattered with goo, it was also about six floors up from their current location. This empty corridor was the best they'd get at the moment. 

Fishing out some granola bars from his bag, Myungsoo chucked four of them to the still squabbling duo. "Hyung." When the bars didn't get their attention, two water bottles followed. Before they could rebuke him, Myungsoo smiled. "I am more than ready to poison you both."

"He's been spending too much time with Howon-hyung." Sungyeol whispered to Sungkyu, who also shared his displeasure. Where was the sweet assistant Dongwoo had introduced them to a few months back? 

Flustered, Myungsoo gestured wildly to the nearest opening, "I just wanna finish and go home! Sungyeol-hyung! You promised it was only a couple floors, it's been like, a thousand already." Ah, yeah, there was the sweet assistant.

"Myungsoo-ah, that's the wrong way." Sungkyu responded around a mouthful of granola bar, tugging Sungyeol down with him to sit. Myungsoo simply glared at him before dramatically falling backwards with a muffled curse. Sungkyu grinned delighted with the response, then turned to the other team member, curious himself. " You're right though. Sungyeol-ah, how come there's more levels than reported? Last I heard, there were only fifteen floors, but I've counted at least twenty-five."

Smiling innocently, Sungyeol simply laughed. "Ah, well, I figured you knew, but apparently you don't."

"Don't know what?" Myungsoo asked, still on the floor and picking at one of his leather charms.

When Sungyeol didn't reply, Sungkyu fixed him with the look. The one that promised an hour-long stern talking to if he didn't spit it out soon. "Okay, so, a couple weeks back they discovered that the tower is actually a hundred floors—"

"What?"

"—deep instead of the recorded fifteen." 

Silence blanketed the three, Sungyeol fidgeting under the gaze of the other two as the information sank in. Would it have been a better idea to let them know beforehand, even if it was information already known to them? Looking back, yeah, it was a good idea. But at the time, they were all so excited to explore, the thought didn't cross his mind. He just figured they knew. Except they didn't. Oops.

Sungkyu was the first to speak. "So, what you're saying is, and correct me if my math is wrong, for us to reach the bottom of this godforsaken tower we have to travel down another seventy-five levels?" Off to the side, Myungsoo released a pain filled groan.

"Ah, yeah. Seventy-five floors." Sungyeol nodded, now more amused than anything. Really, it's not like they were in danger of dying or anything, Myungsoo had been smart and amazing enough to pack a Safety Cord, that would upon use, magic them out of the place for whatever reason. Those weren't cheap, and Dongwoo never had any on hand, so he was sure Myungsoo paid a pretty penny for the one they had.

"Right." Sungkyu and Myungsoo shared a look. A look Sungyeol was familiar with, as anyone he grouped up with on explorations expressed within hours. And while normally it stung, he knew these two weren't truly annoyed with him.

"Well. I vote we head back up before we encounter the more darker creatures that are bound to show up, and risk getting badly injured." Sungkyu, ever the caring leader of their trio, said, gaze sweeping over the room. It still sent chills up his spine knowing that most abandoned places were partly sentient, the way their path was illuminated by dim Ghostlights was nice if not a bit creepy. 

Sungyeol wanted to keep on going just a couple more floors, one of Sungjong's item collectors had tipped him off to a rare item that resided in this very tower. He hadn't been able to find out what floor, but if they didn't find anything, Sungyeol could possibly weedle Sungjong himself and Woohyun to come back with him some other day. Oh.

Cutting off Myungsoo's agreement to leave, Sungyeol turned a sly look at the oldest. "Alright. But, it's just there's this really cool item around here." He feigned defeat at Sungkyu's don't-even look. "Ah, I guess I'll just ask Woohyun-hyung to help me."

Bingo.

"Hyung no!"

"Hyung yes. Let's go! Up, up Myungsoo-ah, we've got a tower to conquer." A newly invigorated Sungkyu jumped to his feet after a final drink of water. Calling forth his lance, he continued pestering Myungsoo who refused to get up. A few sharp pokes later, Myungsoo was up, grumbling about assistant abuse and how Dongwoo-hyung would never treat him like this. They all ignored the absolute lie that was.

Sungyeol for his part was feeling zero guilt for exploiting Sungkyu's weakness. Grinning, he stood up and picked up his own lance, this one double-sided. "Who knows, maybe we'll find something awesome as a souvenir!"

Resigned to his fate, but feeling his own spirits lift in the face of their contagious eagerness, Myungsoo took quick stock of their supplies making sure they had enough curatives to last a few more fights. "Fine, but you both owe me food when we get out of here. And new clothes, these are a lost cause." He added with a pointed look at Sungkyu.

"I said I was sorry. How was I supposed to know that globin would spit out his stomach!"

"Why would you think throwing it at me was the smart thing to do?!"

And so, Sungyeol simply nudged them along, guiding them down another corridor leading down into the dark pits of the dungeon. Yeah, they'd be fine.

  
  
  
  
  


_ "Sungyeol! Watch where you step!" _

_ "It's not my fault you take up the whole area!" _

  
  
  


_ "Yah! Myungsoo-ah! Aim better, you nearly took out my eye back there." _

_ "It's either the bow and arrow, or I practice using spells on moving targets, hyung, you choose." _

  


  


_ "Myungsoo, I need a potion, like right now." _

_ "Hyung, don't know if you noticed but I'm wiped." _

_ "What do you mean you're tired? I can't die in this dirty place!" _

_ "Well, maybe if you both weren't constantly needing curatives I wouldn't be this tired!" _

_ "Stop screaming!" _

_ "We're screaming? You're screaming!" _

_ "I should've asked Woohyun-hyung instead." _

_ "..." _

_ "Oh my god, Dongwoo-hyung is going to be so disappointed when I have to drag back their bodies. 'Yeah, sorry, hyung, they decided to kill each other out of insanity'."  _

  
  
  
  
  


Multiple burns and cuts later, along with more than a few bruises and scrapes, the trio stood in front of a closed off door.

"It's a door."

"Yes, thank you for pointing out the obvious, Sungyeol." Tired as he was, Sungkyu sniped back, side still aching from his run-in with Sungeyol's lance. 

Potions were a bit scarce at the moment so he was only able to use two, that extra one being pushed on him by a worried Myungsoo when the first one barely managed to close up the laceration. Sungkyu was ashamed of having yelled at him over their dwindling stock of curatives earlier, having seen how pale Myungsoo's face was – creating healing items took a lot out of someone, and with how many they went through, it took quite a toll on the youngest member.

At the moment, Myungsoo was resting on Sungyeol's back, having taken a nasty fall down a hidden staircase from two floors up, but he was otherwise fine, their last potion being used to make sure he wouldn't suffer a concussion. Sungyeol was the best out of the three injury wise, but no less tired.

"So, do we open it?" Sungeyol ignored Sungkyu's tone, cheered up now at the prospect of possibly coming across the item they were looking for. 

"Well, we're down one person, and I'm still too stiff to fight properly, I don't want to risk there being another hoard of monsters." Sungkyu sighed, feeling the day's activities catch up. Glancing at Sungyeol out of the corner of his eye, he caught the disappointed look. "But, might as well. Maybe the item is in there."

God, Sungyeol could kiss him.

"Alright! I'll put Myungsoo down and he—"

"No." 

Confused, Sungyeol looked at him, wondering why.

"Listen, I'll open it, shouldn't be too hard, it's only a couple wooden boards. I'll open it and peak inside, the Ghostlights should light up and we'll be able to see what's inside." Seeing Sungyeol's still confused, and worried face, Sungkyu explained. "If it's something else, a monster, I want you to keep Myungsoo safe. Wake him up if possible and grab his bow, back me up that way. Okay?"

Wanting to argue that Sungkyu himself wasn't up to fighting, while he was, but knowing that once he got like that, protective and stubborn, there was no use trying to change his mind. Sungeyol reluctantly nodded, already leaning down to deposit Myungsoo against the wall and grabbing the bow and arrows from his shoulder. 

"Yeah, okay. But if you get too hurt, I'm grabbing you and using the Cord to leave this place." Sungyeol wasn't going to abandon him either.

Sungkyu smiled, pleased. "Good."

He turned back to the door, and began tugging at the boards, noting that for all they were supposed to keep it closed, they were surprisingly easy to tear off. He decided to take it as a good sign. Once the last board was off, and having taken a short rest, Sungkyu nodded at Sungyeol to get ready, and slowly pushed the door open.

He stepped forward, body tense, hand clutched tightly around his lance and took another step as the room dimly lit up. Oh.

"Hyung?"

"Sungyeol?"

"Yeah?"

"Why did we fight our way down nearly forty floors for a piece of fruit?"

"A what now?"

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


"It's a dragon egg. Not a fruit. Really, Myungsoo-ah, I taught you better than this."

"But Dongwoo-hyung, I wasn't even conscious!"

"..."

"We forged a bond, the hyungs and I. You can't stop me from seeing them."

"I won't. Seeing as you three are going to raise this dragon together. You have to take responsibility Myungsoo-ah. Now be a good kid and get those two over here so we can go over how to parent a dragon."

"Yes, hyung."

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


"And you thought it was a fruit, wait until Woohyun-hyung hears this!"

"Speak of it and I will throw you into that tower, tied up and by yourself."

  
  


  



End file.
